


Don't Give Her Any Ideas!

by solar02



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: Annie is lowkey a tsundere, Eren/Levi who?, F/F, Fluff, I WILL make MikAnnie canon, No Boys lmao, Smut, Ymir calm down, annie leonhardt - Freeform, mikasa ackerman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar02/pseuds/solar02
Summary: Annie and Mikasa have been together for 6 months and are very happy with their relationship as a couple, until one night Ymir gives Mikasa the advice to take their relationship one step further...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So this is just a quick lil’ one shot that I dreamed up and just a warning, this is going to be full of fluff/smut and if two girl’s in love isn’t your cup of tea then I suggest you skip this one ;) 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the Mikannie!! ALSO THIS IS IN ANNIE’S POV YAY!!!!!!!
> 
> ( fun side note related to All In, but shout out to my friend who made it to the girl’s JV1 softball team last week, which is really good considering our age and I’m so happy for her!! )
> 
> With that, let’s begin!!

Annie pushed her her blonde bangs from out of her face and sighed contently.  
It was a friday night, and she and her girlfriend Mikasa decided to camp out at their friend’s apartment.  
“Ymir, pass the beer” she mumbled as she stood up, careful not to trip on any of the empty cans that scattered the floor. She walked over to Ymir’s couch, where her friend lay lazily in her girlfriend, Christa’s, lap. “Ymirrrrrr”  
“Ugh fuck Annie I think we might’ve gone through all of them”  
“Damnit…”  
“I can go buy some more” Christa offered standing up, only to squeak as Ymir pulled her back down on the couch and gave her a sloppy kiss.  
“No I think we’ve had more than enough” Annie sighed and slumped on the ground next to Ymir’s couch. “Is Mikasa ok?”  
“I think she’s still in the bathroom. Poor girl drank way too much for her body to handle” Ymir sighed and gently pushed Christa off her so she was sitting up properly. “You should go check on her” 

Annie nodded, and left the living room, almost tripping over an empty wine bottle.  
“‘Kasa” She called as she turned down the hallway and headed towards Ymir’s bathroom. “You ok in there?”  
She knocked on the door and waited about 3 seconds before knocking again, and when there was no reply she just burst in the door. Her girlfriend was slumped over the toilet, her dark hair covering most of her face.  
“Come on you,” Annie murmured, trying to lift the taller girl, but in the end couldn’t. Annie gently tucked some of her girlfriend’s hair behind her face and gave her head a light kiss. “Mikasa” she said in the brunette’s ear. “I know wherever you are right now must be pretty goddamn nice but you have to wake up now.”  
She shook her carefully, until Mikasa’s brown eyes fluttered open. 

“Augh Ann’ why do I feel like shit” Mikasa moaned as she came to. She grabbed her head as she attempted to stand up, only to sink back into the floor again.  
“That’s what you get for drinking practically a whole bottle of gin.” Annie chuckled, as she tried to help Mikasa stand again, which she did this time. “What did you expect?”  
“How come you aren’t like this then” Mikasa mumbled as she leaned against the sink, steadying herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and hissed at what she saw. Annie wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her head in the crook of the brunette’s neck.  
“That’s because I had one glass of wine 4 hours ago” Annie said simply. “Come on now, let’s go back to the others before they think something serious happened to you.” 

Mikasa nodded, and rested her arm around Annie’s as they carefully made their way out of the bathroom, and back into Ymir’s living room.  
“Oh you’re back” Ymir slurred. “How are you feeling Mikasa?”  
Mikasa and Annie sat on the couch and Annie let her girlfriend rest her head on her shoulder.  
“Better. Just tired. And I have a shit headache” Mikasa replied, and pulled out her phone. “Damn it’s 3 AM”  
“Pfft ignore thaaaaaaat”  
“You think you’re ok to stay the night ‘Kasa?” Annie asked as she sunk into Ymir’s couch.  
“Yeah. As long as we sleep soon.” Mikasa pulled her legs up to her stomach and moved so her head was in Annie’s lap and her legs were folded into her stomach.  
Annie shifted as she felt Mikasa play with her thigh and bit the inner side of her cheek to stop herself from saying anything.

“Hmm” Ymir laughed from the other couch, Christa totally asleep now. “You two gonna try to get it on in my living room?”  
“No” Annie replied flatly.  
“Aww c’mon. I wouldn’t mind -” Ymir squealed as a pillow hit her in the face. “Watch it Leonhardt you’ll wake up Christa”  
“You’re the one who started it”  
Ymir chuckled. “Oh come on Ann’” she teased, using Mikasa’s nickname for her. “You two have been together for almost 6 months? Don’t tell me all you’ve done is kissed and hugged each other?” 

Annie was silent as she looked down at Mikasa, whose eyes were closed.  
“Oh my god” Ymir snorted. “I can’t believe it! You’ve never done ANYTHING with her?”  
“So what if we haven’t? Relationships aren’t just about sex Ymir!” Annie snapped defensively, but Ymir continued to just laugh.  
“We both know that” She replied. “But sometimes doing it is a way to express our love for one another”  
Annie gripped the edge of the couch as Ymir walked over and leaned over her, alcohol still very present on her breath.  
“And you wouldn’t deny your precious ‘Kasa the pleasure of good, hot lesbian sex would you?” she whispered in Annie’s ear.  
All hell broke loose.

Annie was about to shove her friend away from her, when a small voice broke her anger.

“Mmmm what do you mean Ymir?” Mikasa murmured, and Annie wanted to die right there and now. Mikasa had been awake the whole time they were talking?  
“What is….lesbian sex like….”  
Annie stared daggers at Ymir, before gently whispering, “Ignore her ‘Kasa, she’s just drunk and babbling -”  
“You want to know what it’s like?” Ymir interrupted, and kneeled down so her face was right in front of Mikasa’s. “It’s hot. Passionate. One of the greatest feelings you’ll ever feel.”  
Mikasa’s eyes fluttered to a close, before she looked up at Annie who was stone still.  
“Ann’ why haven’t we had sex… if it’s so great….”  
“Shh go back to sleep” Annie whispered, and wove her hands through the girl’s dark hair. To her relief, she felt Mikasa sigh underneath her, and didn’t say a word after words. 

When she was sure her girlfriend was asleep she glared at Ymir.  
“What were you thinking?” she demanded, “Don’t dirty Mikasa with those sort of things, she’s content with our relationship as it is -” when her friend didn’t reply, she realized Ymir was asleep. And so was everyone else.  
Sighing, she picked up her phone and the interface read 3:50.  
Hopefully tomorrow everyone would be so hungover they’d all forget about this discussion. She prayed.

The next morning, Annie woke up to a slight headache, but nothing too serious considering all she’d had was a glass of wine. Ymir on the other hand was a completely other story.  
Her friend was still asleep by the time Annie had showered, gotten dressed, and made a cup of coffee.  
“Ughhhh I feel sooo sick” Ymir moaned as she stood up and stretched her arms. “Hey Christa, can you grab the aspirin?”  
“Sure,” and Christa disappeared to return back with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. Ymir thanked her, took two and offered the pills to Mikasa, who was sitting up and not looking much better.  
She took two as well, and leaned back into the couch. 

“You guys want anything to eat?” Annie asked from the kitchen.  
“You kidding Annie if I eat anything I’ll puke” Ymir groaned from the couch.  
“I’ll have some yoghurt” Christa said, and she walked into the kitchen. Christa was so great sometimes, Annie thought, as it was clear they were the only two no totally hungover.  
Now that she thought about it, Christa didn’t drink anything last night. It always amazed her that such a sweet girl like Christa fell for Ymir, who was brash and loud at times.  
But it was clear to her that what the two felt for each other was enough to overcome any of the flaws they might have.

Annie’s thoughts drifted back to the conversation she’d had with Ymir last night. She really hadn’t done anything with Mikasa, but her friends words started to get to her. Was Mikasa secretly wishing to do more than just kissing and hugging? But just too afraid to say it?  
‘No,’ Annie thought. ‘Last night they were both drunk silly, and probably didn’t even remember their conversation.’  
It still bothered her a bit. 

They left Ymir’s house around noon, after cleaning up the living room and eating the leftover pizza.  
“Thanks again Ymir” Annie said as they were walking out the door.  
“Don’t mention it” Ymir sighed, her usual self returning. “I’m going to go back to sleep now I think, but enjoy the rest of your day. See you on Tuesday”  
Annie nodded and waved goodbye, thankful that they had a long weekend.  
The rest of the day was pretty normal, she and Mikasa went home and cleaned up their appearances, went grocery shopping and got back home at around 5:45, just in time for dinner.  
Mikasa of course wasn’t very hungry, but Annie was.  
She’d made Mikasa’s favorite dish, borscht soup which to her relief, she finally started eating.  
“How are you feeling?” Annie asked, and Mikasa just smiled weakly at her.  
“Not 100%,” she admitted, “but I definitely feel way better than this morning.”  
“What a relief” Annie breathed as she finished her soup.  
“Yeah…” Annie knew something was eating at her girlfriend, and she stood up so she could be closer to her.  
“You ok ‘Kasa?”

Mikasa looked up into Annie’s blue eyes, before looking down again, avoiding her girlfriends gaze.  
“You know the stuff Ymir said last night?”  
Annie felt a lump start to form in her throat. Here it comes.  
“What did she mean? I get the whole concept of it but...it’s true we’ve never done anything together….and we’ve been with each other for 6 months…” Mikasa stopped, and stared into Annie’s eyes making her want to squirm. “Do you not want to do anything with me? Am I not good enough?”  
Annie swallowed, and leaned over to wrap her arms around Mikasa, drinking in her familiar scent. God, she loved her so much.  
“I-it’s not that.” she murmured. “I love you more than anything - you know that….it’s just…”  
“Just what?”  
Annie sighed, and let her hair fall into her eyes, attempting to cover the heat in her face. “I’ve never done it before. Not with a man or a women.” she said finally. She had no reason to be embarrassed, she was only 24 and had been in a catholic school all her life so she was never able to have a girlfriend like Mikasa or her parents would’ve kicked her out. But admitting that she’d never had sex before made her embarrassed, especially in front of the woman she loved. “I know, it’s pathetic right? I’m so old, but I’ve never done anything with anyone -” she didn’t get to finish her sentence as she felt Mikasa’s lips pressed on her mouth, and soon her girlfriend’s arms were around her neck, drawing her closer.  
They both broke apart, only to come back together again. 

“I don’t think that’s pathetic Annie” Mikasa whispered, their faces only inches apart. “In fact, doesn’t the bible say something about only sleeping with the one you truely love?”  
Annie nodded, and Mikasa leaned in to kiss her again.  
“See? It was fate”

Everything happened in a blur, but Annie felt Mikasa’s strong arms lift her from her chair as she continued kissing the blonde who made no attempt to struggle.  
So much was happening, and Annie wasn’t sure where this was going, but one thing was for sure; she enjoyed being in Mikasa’s arms, with her lips against her own.  
Annie didn’t pay much attention to where they were going, other than the love of her life was kissing her and holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. 

Mikasa gently set Annie down on their bed, and continued to kiss her. Annie’s hand found their way into her hair and latched around her neck, pulling the brunette closer.  
“I love you so fucking much” Annie said into her girlfriend’s ear, and she felt Mikasa smile in the kiss.  
“I love you too Ann’” Mikasa replied, “So much, that I’d never do anything to hurt you. If you don’t want this then I won’t do it.”  
Annie took a breath and shook her head. She loved Mikasa more than she’d loved anyone else before, and there was no one in the world she’d rather be with.  
“I’m ready...but please be gentle” Annie whispered, and Mikasa nodded. 

Annie felt Mikasa’s lips on hers again, but this time, instead of the brunette’s hands on her waist, they were everywhere, from her hair to her thighs, and it felt good.  
Annie felt Mikasa gently slip her shirt up, and she moaned as she felt her hands start to touch her stomach, and then find their way up to her breasts.  
“Can I?” Mikasa asked, her dark eyes fixed on Annie’s making her blush like crazy. She nodded, at loss for words as Mikasa slowly unhooked her bra and set it aside on the bed.  
Her hands began toying with Annie’s breasts, making the smaller girl moan as Mikasa put her mouth to it.  
“Ah” Annie covered her mouth as she realized she’d just made a strange noise without being able to control it. When Mikasa saw the surprised and embarrassed look on her girlfriend’s face, she laughed, and gave her a quick peck on the lip before returning to playing with her breasts. 

‘What is this’ Annie thought, as Mikasa continued to lick her body. ‘It feels….so weird. But not in a bad way.’  
Annie hadn’t realized it, but Mikasa had slipped down to her legs now, where the blonde girl had noticed a growing heat building up.  
“Mikasa” she moaned as the brunette gently slipped off her panties, and much to Annie’s horror kissed her most private place making her say her lover’s name again.  
“Annie” Mikasa said softly, “I’m going in”

Annie didn’t have a moment to rethink what she meant, but soon her body was being wracked with pleasure as she felt Mikasa’s finger enter her, and start pumping back and forth in a rhythm that almost put Annie over the edge.  
Noises she didn’t even know she could make began escaping her mouth, and she felt Mikasa insert a second finger, making her arch her back as the brunette sped up her pattern.  
“I-I think I’m going to come” Annie gasped as Mikasa continued to go in and out of her, the brunette smiled, and leaned in to kiss her just as Annie had her first orgasm. 

The smaller girl collapsed on the bed in exhaustion, her breathing started rapid before slowing down so she could catch her breath.  
“W-wow” she croaked, as she lay down on the bed. “I thought you’d….only had straight sex before”  
Mikasa just lay down next to her, and put her arm across her lover’s waist.  
“I have, until now that is” Mikasa said simply. “Ymir was the one who said I should give it a try. The way she explained her and Christa doing it the more curious I became……”  
“Ugh fuck Ymir”  
“No it’s good, really,” Mikasa gently moved her mouth onto Annie’s which shut the smaller girl up. “I mean, aren’t you glad this happened?”

Annie wasn’t about to lie, and nodded her head.  
“Then it’s fine right?” Mikasa smiled, and drew the smaller girl closer to her. “Because I love you Annie” she whispered.  
“I love you to ‘Kasa.”

 

Bonus!! 

 

The rest of the evening had been spent cuddling in the bed as they watched Netflix together ( the dishes from dinner had been piled up in the sink ), and eventually fell asleep in eachother’s arms.  
The next morning they were going to the park when surprisingly, they ran into Ymir and Christa, who were openly holding hands, which made Annie blush.  
“Oh hey you two!” Ymir called, sounding like her usual self again ( without the alcohol ). She barely even looked at Annie, and grabbed Mikasa’s hand making Annie flush with jealousy as she watched her friend whisper something into Mikasa’s ear  
Ymir eyed Annie with a sly grin on her face.

“Soooooo Mikasa tells me you two finally slept together last night. Congratulations!” Annie’s face went bright red, and she saw Mikasa start to blush too. “Oh you two are so funny” Ymir laughed, “You’re both so fun to poke at!”  
Ymir turned back again to Mikasa, and began to lean in like she was going to say something in her ear again, but she was eying Annie the whole time.  
“Next time” she said, loud enough for the smaller girl to hear her. “You should try wearing a strap-”  
“GODDAMN IT YMIR DON’T GIVE HER ANY IDEAS!”


	2. Ymir Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is alarmed when her friend Ymir tells her that her girlfriend, Mikasa is sexually frustrated. So together, the two come up with a master plan that will supposedly solve everything - but there are two sides to every story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So since I've been working so hard on All in, I decided I needed a break ( since there is currently some very heavy shit going on ). I was originally gong to have this be another little short story, but I've been getting a lot of kudos on "Don't Give Her Any Ideas!", so here is it's sequel. And who knows? Maybe this will just become a series of smut/fluff one shots :)
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated, I'd love to know how you think this chapter(?) turned out.  
> Have fun with the MikAnnie!  
> All I can say is Ymir is Playing them both for fools xD
> 
> -Solar02

Annie tapped her foot impatiently on the cool concrete beneath her. It was 12 P.M, and while she  _ could _ be doing a bazillion other things, here she was sitting in Shiganshina City’s Rose Park, waiting for her friend Ymir to show up. It was a long story, but basically Ymir had called her during work yesterday and practically forced Annie to meet with her. 

 

Being the semi nice person she was, Annie agreed ( after Ymir threatened to tell all their friends that she had been a virgin until not too long ago ). But even with Ymir being a friend, she was still skeptical. The way she'd been set up before was all because of the brunettes doing, and it wouldn't surprise Annie if Ymir was up to no good again.

 

Regardless, Ymir was just a person, who apparently had a very deep concern about Annie and her girlfriend, Mikasa’s sex life. Just the thought of anything dirty made Annie clench her jaw and want to squirm. Do to her harsh, conservative upbringing as a child, being able to finally hold, kiss, and jesus,  _ fuck _ a girl still seemed like dream to her. 

 

A dream she never wanted to wake up from. Even though she and Mikasa had been together for more than 6 months, waking up next to the love of her life still felt fake. Like one day, Annie would wake up and discover everything she'd built up with Mikasa was just an illusion after all. 

 

She pursed her lips at the unpleasant thought when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

“Aaaannnieeeee!”

_ Internal groan. _

“I know you heard me.”

_ More groans. _

Annie jumped as she felt a large hand squeeze her shoulder. 

 

“What?” She exclaimed finally turning around, and to her exasperation, Ymir's dark eyes bore back into hers. 

 

“Oi Leonhart. Don't get cocky with me, I'm about to do you a biiiiig favor so I suggest you shut up and listen,” Ymir replied, barely regarding Annie's personal space as she plopped down on the bench next to her. “But not here,” she continued. “We should uh,” she looked around before carefully leaning closer to the smaller girl, making her freeze as Ymir whispered in her ear. “Go somewhere more private.”

 

That flipped Annie back to reality. 

“What are you talking about?” She pulled herself away from Ymir as fast  as she could. 

 

“You're cold Ann’” Ymir faked hurt and Annie just shoved her playfully. 

 

“Stop, don’t get so close. I can't have people think we're dating,” she smirked. It was true, after all; Mikasa was the only one in her heart. “So what is it that you want to talk about, that we apparently can't talk about here.” 

Ymir let out an over dramatized groan. 

“You just don't get it do you,” her friend muttered, much to Annie's confusion.

 

“And what don't I get?” She prompted, raising her eyebrow. She waited, but her patience was running short. She had a work meeting with Reiner and Bertholdt at 1:30 and the last thing she wanted was to have to make up a lame ass excuse to why she was late.

 

Ymir took one last look around them ( even though the park was basically empty ) before throwing up her hands exasperatedly. “SEX!” Her friend practically shouted at the top of her lungs. “I  _ need _ to know how you and Mikasa are-” Annie didn’t want her to finish that goddamn sentence.

 

“I'm. Gonna. Kill. You.” Annie seethed as she clamped a hand over her friends mouth before she could blab out the rest of her thoughts to the world. She suddenly understood. Her friend had come to poke at her lack of ‘experience’ like she always enjoyed to. 

 

Well, Annie was not in the mood for that today. Officially miffed and embarrassed, she stood up and was about to walk away when she felt a hand tug at her pencil skirt. “Please, Ymir” Annie groaned, trying not to freak out about the wrinkles she'd have to iron out later. “If you want all the dirty details, then you might as well consider bothering someone else.”

 

“Um, hello?” Ymir released the smaller girl's skirt, and now looked as if she was in deep thought. “Did you not hear me when I said I’m doing you a big favor?”

 

Annie was not amused.

 

“Damn you’re difficult,” Ymir commented. “ How on earth does Mikasa put up with you-”

 

A sudden burst of noise erupted from Ymir's pocket causing the brunette to pause in mid sentence and pull out her phone. 

 

_ Thank god _ , Annie thought. One more word and she would’ve let Ymir have it. By ‘it’, meaning her fists of course. 

 

“Hello?” Ymir answered harshly, and then “Oh! Christa, I didn't think that was you. Hey princess would you mind waiting a little bit longer? Yes yes. I'm having a little chat with miss Assie right now”

 

Annie's nostrils flared.

 

“Yeah, in fact she's smiling and waving right now! Anyways, no I didn't forget. Ok, ok. I'll be there in 10. Love you too,” With that, Ymir hung up and turned back to Annie, who repeatedly recited ‘I _ will not punch her, I will not punch her, I will not punch her _ ’ silently in her head. “Sorry, it seems my precious Christa is in need of me at the moment.” 

Ymir stood up and brushed her capris free of invisible dirt, clearly ignoring Annie’s pissed off body language. 

 

“But don't think this ends here,” her friend grinned. Annie watched as Ymir turned around and started walking towards the street when she called over her shoulder, “See you around Leonfart.” 

 

She grit her teeth as Ymir walked off, probably laughing at her childish nickname for the smaller girl. 

 

“Good grief,” Annie muttered as she turned the other direction, slowly letting their conversation sink into her head. Ymir hadn't even told her what this ‘big favor’ was, but her friend had mentioned sex. And that alone was enough to make Annie want to sock her friend in the gut. 

**_[The Next Day]_ **

_ What am I even doing? _ Annie thought as she stared out the window of Trost Toast & Coffee. Just yesterday she’d been so appalled with the conversation she’d had with Ymir but here she was, yet again agreeing to meet with the brunette.  _ How does she convince me to do these sort of things…. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bells, and she turned to see her friend sauntering up to her table before sitting down across from her. 

 

“Hello,” she offered, but Annie wasn’t buying it. Whatever this favor was, it’d certainly been drawn out long enough and now the blonde wanted answers. “Stop being  _ such _ a downer. Actually no. I don’t care how the fuck you act now, because once you hear what I have to say, you’ll be jumping out of your pants to-”

 

“Just get on with it!” Annie interjected before the other people in the cafe could hear anymore of this conversation. The blonde leaned over the table so her face was just inches away from Ymir’s. “I’m serious Ymir. Just tell me whatever you need to tell me so I can get on with my day.”

 

“I suppose you do have pretty eyes” Ymir rambled, and Annie felt her face grow warm. “I could understand how Mikasa could get lost in them-”

 

“Ymir!”

 

“Right.” Her friend cleared her throat and turned serious. Such a different person from the girl who’d just been talking a few seconds ago. “So, would you consider you and Mikasa a happy couple?”

 

This caught Annie by surprise, but she answered almost immediately after her brain had gotten time to process the odd question. “Of course.”

 

A sly grin slowly spread widely on Ymir’s freckled face. “Oh really now?” Annie almost shivered. “Because that’s not the message I’m sensing from Mikasa.” 

 

With the mention of Mikasa’s name, Annie started to panick. What on earth did her girlfriend have to do with this? And why was Ymir making it sound as if…

_ Fuck! Is Mikasa secretly with someone else I don’t know about? Has she been unhappy with our relationship this entire time? Could she...she not love me anymore? _

 

“Earth to Annie” Ymir taunted, and the blonde slowly felt herself being pulled back into reality. “You ok there Ann’? It’s not like you to simply doze off into la la land.”

 

“If anything, I’ve been dragged into hell” she retorted, but when Ymir didn’t hear her she didn’t repeat her words. There was something else seriously bothering her now. “What did you mean with your previous statement?” Annie demanded, and Ymir just blew her hair from her face as if they were talking about a grade school math problem instead of Annie’s relationship.

 

“Simmer down Assie” Ymir whistled and Annie bit her cheek from screaming. The waitress came, and Annie drummed her fingers on the table as her friend ordered a triple stack of chocolate chip pancakes “Listen kid,” she continued after the waitress had taken their order/ “Whatever you’re doing, you’re doing great. Mikasa has been so happy at work these days - I’m just waiting for the day she’ll break out singing in one of our work meetings,” Ymir paused and wrinkled her nose, like the thought of Mikasa Ackerman singing was just as absurd as it sounded. “Anyways, lately though she’s been...acting differently.”

 

Annie gulped. Up until now, Ymir had made it seem as if her original statement didn’t exist and she was just playing with her like she always did. But her last sentence made Annie’s blood run cold with fear. 

_ Here we go.  _

 

“I think Mikasa is sexually frustrated!” Ymir blurted, and Annie almost choked on her water. “She just always seems so uptight now a days! That night when you two stayed over was, well, the beginning of her actually  _ smiling _ to the assholes at work. That was also the night where you two uh,” Ymir lowered her voice so that Annie had to strain her ears just to hear what her friend had to say. “You know. Fucked each other.” 

_ Massive, ginormous, ear-shattering groan.  _

 

“And with her suddenly being so grumpy, this was the only thing I could come up with!”

 

Annie pulled back, her head reeling. She wanted to reject this theory. It was impossible. If Mikasa wanted sex, then all she’d have to do is ask. Annie tried to reason with her thoughts, but the more she thought about it the more obvious the truth became. Mikasa hadn’t slept over at her house in the past four days, and the fact that the last time her girlfriend had texted her was two days ago was even more worrying. Was Mikasa really that afraid of her reaction?

 

The past couple of weeks had been so packed with work that neither of them had been able to see each other that often, but even so. Annie had been fine with it, but had their absence of each other really affected her girlfriend that much? 

Annie’s worry must’ve been spread all over her face because suddenly she felt a hand placed over hers. 

 

“Annie listen,” Ymir looked directly into her eyes. “I don’t think that Mikasa is upset with you. Well, other than the fact you won’t give it to her BUT I’ve seen the way you two are with each other. You’re in love. You just don’t know how to express yet.”

 

Annie sniffed, and rubbed her eyes when she realized where this was going. Which was in all the wrong directions.

 

“Which is why I, Ymir Fritz, am offering my spectacular sex advice! Just for you! What a lucky kiddo!”

 

Annie felt the urge to facepalm. 

And just like that, things were back to normal. 

 

[Later that night]

 

Annie’s heart was pounding so hard, she was afraid it would jump right out of her chest. Part of her wanted to just stop, to just discard all of her and Ymir’s plans ( operation Mikasa ), and go to sleep. But the other part knew she owed it to Mikasa, and her happiness came above any of the uncertainties she may have for herself. 

 

She looked around her house and wanted to faint. She’d actually tidied up her usually cluttered apartment, and even went to the trouble of placing candles in the entrance. Just hours ago, she and Ymir had came up with the ‘master plan’ for operation Mikasa, which involved the following plot. 

First, Annie would invite Mikasa over to her house out of the blue as a little surprise. Annie would leave the house open and the lights on, so when Mikasa walked into the house she’d think it was empty. While Mikasa was driving to her house, Annie would slip into the sexiest sleepwear she owned ( which was just shorts and a t-shirt ) and spread herself out on her queen sized bed, so when Mikasa walked into the house, she would be prepared. Annie would touch herself lewdly while moaning Mikasa’s name over and over again, so when the brunette finally wandered into Annie’s room, she would be able to let out all of her pent up ‘sexual frustration’ on her and bam! Operation complete. 

 

Annie read Ymir’s instructions once, and then a second time, followed by a third. 

_ You can do this, Annie! _ She pep talked to herself, her palms sweating profusely.  _ This is all for Mikasa. All for Mikasa…. _

 

Annie took a deep breath, and began texting on her phone. 

 

_ Hey, Mikasa. Would you be able to come over tonite?  _

 

She swallowed, and waited only for her phone to light up again, and vibrate in her palm

 

_ I’d love to Ann <3 Be there in 30  _

 

The reply was so fast, it was almost like her girlfriend had been waiting for the text. But Annie was too thrilled at how easy it was, and instead smiled at the little heart emoji, as she quickly texted a confirmation before dashing off into her room. Operation Mikasa had officially started. 

 

 

“I should've borrowed something hot from Christa” Annie groaned minutes later as she pulled her worn out v-neck shirt over her head. Knowing Ymir, she’d probably made poor Christa buy all sorts of sexy lingerie. Meanwhile Annie was struggling to find a pair of inviting  _ anything _ . Her bras and panties consisted of boring, dull colors, and her ‘sleepwear’ was below average. Sighing, she finally settled on a pair of regular shorts, accompanied by her boring shirt. 

 

She slowly walked over to her bed, dreading what she’d have to do next. Annie lowered herself onto the silky sheets, and bit her lip as she realized how unprepared she was for this. She wasn’t used to any of this - heck, she’d just lost her virginity a few weeks ago! How on earth was she supposed to masturbate? 

 

_ I need Mikasa to be happy,  _ she reminded herself.  _ That’s right, this is all for Mikasa.  _

  
Determinedly, Annie began to slip her hand under her shirt.  _ Mikasa…. _

Images of her girlfriend began to float into her mind. First her eyes, her deep forest like brown orbs that Annie loved staring into so much. Then her dark, raven colored hair, followed by her soft, petal like lips that were always so dainty. Dainty, with the slightest hint of naughty-ness (even though Mikasa would never admit it).

 

Slowly, as if her hands had minds of their own, Annie felt her fingers began to explore her body as she continued to dream about her girlfriend. Back to Mikasa, Annie felt herself fantasizing about her lips once more, but this time, it wasn’t about the color or texture. The version of her girlfriend’s lips were now wet, and Annie imagined Mikasa licking them deliciously as she slowly walked up to Annie. And then they were on her. All over her. Exploring her. Annie let out a low noise that she didn’t recognize, as she felt her fingers stroke her most secret spot. Mikasa was now on top of her, straddling her, rendering her weak as she kissed her like there was nothing left between them. Mikasa had Annie’s hair in her hand as she let her hands roam lower and lower until…

 

“K-Kasa,” Annie gasped as she continued to stroke entrance. “Mikasa...Mikasa....Please...don’t stop there…” Her breath hitched, and Annie felt herself clench her left breast, her hands teasing the sensitive bud. “I want to feel you...inside of me...Mikasa I love you so much…” 

_ This isn’t good _ , Annie’s brain screamed. It wasn’t supposed to go this far, but her hands couldn’t stop. The more she thought of the brunette, the more turned on she became and the more intense the vision of her became. It was too much, too much. Annie was losing control. 

“Ann’?”

_ Shit.  “Ann’, is that you?”  _

__

Annie froze. There were footsteps, and her blood drained from her voice.

__

“Annie this isn’t funny I-” Mikasa stopped dead in her tracks, and Annie was sure every single blood vessel in her body just rushed to her face. “Holy shit..!” was the only word that left Mikasa’s mouth as she stared at Annie, who’s body was covered in sweat and was now trembling. 

__

 

__

Everything was falling apart. “Let me explain,” Annie swallowed, but Mikasa wasn’t listening to a single word that was coming out of her mouth. The smaller girl self consciously pulled the sheets up to her now shivering body as Mikasa sank down next to her. “T-there’s a meaning to...this” she waved her hands around, meaning the candles, and then dim lights, and the clean sheets. “Ymir said to-”

__

 

__

“Shh” Mikasa hushed softly, and gently kissed Annie’s forehead, making her flinch. “I don’t know what the hell is going on” the brunette continued, “But I don’t want to hear any of it right now.”

__

 

__

Annie opened her mouth to protest, but a finger firmly planted itself on her lips before she could get a word out. 

__

 

__

“I mean it, Ann’” Mikasa insisted, and Annie closed her mouth. “Besides. I can’t exactly think straight with you, um…” Annie felt her girlfriend’s eyes travel up and down her toned body, watching as they lingered around a particular area for a bit too long before looking back up into hers. And all Annie saw was lust, the same lust that was reflected back into her own. 

__

 

__

Annie wasn’t sure who lunged first, but soon they were all fire and ice again, both fighting for control. Clothes were discarded like trash as they both hungrily began reaching for the other’s body. All the dirty thoughts from before started to come to life as Annie felt herself submissing to Mikasa. She felt as if her whole body was but a mere plaything, and Mikasa was enjoying herself clearly. Annie felt her breasts being fondled, and tilted her head back as she felt a small tongue glide across it, leaving her shaking with pleasure. 

__

 

__

“Mm, you’re eager today Annie” Mikasa commented as she sat up and grinned, licking her fingers. “Not even giving me a challenge.”

__

 

__

Annie growled, and suddenly, it was Mikasa underneath her, just waiting to be dealt with. Although unlike Mikasa, Annie had no intention of taking it slow. Mikasa moaned as Annie began to tease her body, starting with her upper half and then her lower. Although she was still new to this whole practice of pleasure, Annie found that whatever she was doing to Mikasa, she was certainly enjoying it. Annie was about to slip her fingers into Mikasa’s entrance when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

__

 

__

“Wait,” Mikasa panted breathlessly, and Annie watched in awe as Mikasa stood up and walked out of the room. Annie felt like she’d been slapped, and just sat there like a sad puppy who’d just been abandoned by their master. She suddenly heard a noise, and to her relief, Mikasa had walked back but this time she had something in her hand. Annie was already highly aroused from the night's ‘activities’, so when she saw Mikasa’s full body it only made her more excited. “Annie,” Mikasa said softly as she lay back down next to her. Annie felt something pushed into her hand, and when she brought it closer to further inspect it, she couldn’t swallow. It was a two sided pink sex toy, and Mikasa was just smiling shyly as she watched her girlfriend examine the toy. 

__

 

__

“W-what-” Annie protested but she was silenced by Mikasa’s lips on hers. Wet. Inviting.

__

 

__

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to” Mikasa blushed furiously, snatching the toy from Annie’s hands. But the smaller girl was determined. 

__

_ If this is what Mikasa wants, then I will do it. _

__

 

__

“I...It’s fine,” Annie murmured, and reassuringly gave her girlfriend another kiss. “Just please be...gentle with me ok?”

__

 

__

Mikasa nodded her head, and Annie closed her eyes as she felt her lover’s lips on hers once more. Annie moved her tongue so Mikasa’s lips would let her in, and soon their tongues were fusing together just like before. Annie felt as if her whole body was on fire, just waiting to be put over the edge. Luckily she didn’t have to wait long.

__

 

__

“Annie. I’m going in.” 

__

 

__

The smaller girl gasped as she felt something warm enter her body. The sudden impact made her whimper, but soon, the feelings of discomfort were overwritten with a new feeling. Hot waves of pleasure wracked her body as Annie watched Mikasa slip the other end into her own body, and started rocking against Annie’s, until soon they were both moving faster and faster, at a rhythm only they could match. 

__

 

__

“Shit, Mikasa I’m close” Annie moaned as she felt the end of the toy hit her most sensitive spot. Her mind was going blank, her world turning white. 

__

 

__

“Me too,” Mikasa breathed. She reached out her arms so they drew Annie’s body towards hers as they continued to grind onto one another, until there was only a single word each girl could muster. The other’s name, over and over again as they reached their climaxes. 

__

 

__

Annie closed her eyes, and let her exhausted body fall onto the bed, her breathing unsteady and shallow as she rode off the last of her orgasm. She felt Mikasa’s do the same, as soon they just lay there, listening to each other’s breaths.

__

 

__

“That was really something,” Annie breathed, as she felt an arm snake around her waist. 

__

 

__

“It was” Mikasa agreed, and Annie wrapped her legs in between her lover’s. “How was it?”

__

 

__

“Amazing” came the response almost immediately. Annie hadn’t felt that good in a while, and one thing was for sure; actual sex with the person she loved beat masturbation any day. But there was something still bothering her. “Can I ask you something, Kas?”

__

 

__

“Mm.”

__

 

__

Annie bit her lip in confusion. “How did you know to bring along that sex to tonight? Or do you always carry along sex toys?”

__

 

__

There was a small noise, and Annie pulled away from Mikasa’s embrace.

__

“I’m serious!”

__

 

__

“I’m sorry,” Mikasa chuckled, as she pulled the smaller girl against her again. “It’s just that Ymir told me you were a bit...frustrated, so I thought I’d come to your house to...satisfy your needs.”

__

 

__

Annie’s jaw almost dropped to the ground, as she repeated Mikasa’s words in her head.

__

_ Why that little..! _

__

 

__

“It’s ok, Ann’” Mikasa continued. “I understand it can be embarrassing, but trust me. I’m always here for you and love you more than anything in the world, so please don’t be afraid to let out all your desires on m-”

__

 

__

“Sorry ‘Kas,” Annie seethed as she stood up, grabbing her discarded clothes from the ground and messily throwing her hair into it’s usual place before grabbing her phone. “There’s someone I need to talk to.”

__

 

__

She heard Mikasa call her name, but she wasn’t listening as she stormed out of her house and out onto the patio. The number she’d dialed picked up almost immediately and a cheerful voice answered just as fast.

__

 

__

“Why hello Annie!” Ymir’s voice sang on the other end, and Annie felt her anger growing by the second. “So? Tell me ALL about it! How’d operation Mikasa go?”

__

 

__

“You just wanted me and Mikasa to have sex again,” Annie growled, dangerously low. There was a pause on the other end. 

__

 

__

“What? Oh Annie you can’t be serious -”

__

 

__

“I’ll give you 10 minutes to run.”

__

 

__

Annie heard what sounded like a sharp inhale. 

__

 

__

“Well I’m glad to hear it went well,” the sheepish voice chuckled nervously from the other end. Annie cracked her knuckles. One. By. One.

__

“Anyways, you can tell me about it later, but I hear Christa calling my-”

__

 

__

“GODDAMNIT YMIR!!!!!!!!!!” 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> So if you didn't catch it, Ymir basically played both Mikasa AND Annie by telling them the exact same bullshit - neither were sexually frustrated to begin with. Although I didn't really explain what happened with Mikasa, basically Ymir set it up so that Mikasa would show up to Annie's 'prepared' while Annie would do the same for Mikasa. And I mean, it worked out right?
> 
> All I can say now is I'm scared for Ymir's safety. Annie is scary as hell when she's pissed.
> 
> Anyways, please comment, I love reading them ~ Also the next chapter of All In should be updated soon.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this because I certainly enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> \- Solar02


End file.
